


Devastated

by Dreamin



Series: You and I [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Something comes between Seb and Molly.





	Devastated

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from quoth-the-ravenclaw.

Just before Spring break, Molly was back in the library, returning some books. She grinned when Seb came over, holding a DVD of _Fight Club_.

“Hi, Seb,” she said. “Got everything ready for Spring Break?”

He grinned back at her then kissed her cheek. “Hey, Molls. Yeah, Jim and I are headed to Florida. He plans to try some new lines on a few American coeds.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “And you?” They’d gone on a few study dates, once to the movies, and once to the zoo. Molly was falling fast and hard but she was worried he didn’t feel the same, so she declined whenever he suggested they make their relationship exclusive.

“I’m just going to work on my tan.”

“Uh huh. You’re a ginger, the only thing you’ll get is burnt.”

Seb chuckled. “Probably. I’ll miss you.”

She beamed at him. “I’ll miss you too.”

“What’s that you got?”

“Oh, I’m just returning _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and _Much Ado About Nothing_.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “Shakespeare, boring.”

“Pardon?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“All those thees and thys and ‘wherefore art thou.’ Can’t they just speak English?”

She stared at him. “I’m … going to pretend you did not just say that. Shakespeare is the greatest English writer who ever lived. His works are immortal. He influenced every writer who came after him.” She lowered her voice. “Even the writers of your beloved romance novels.”

“Look, I tried reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and I get it’s a play script, not a novel, but he doesn’t even say how a line is supposed to be said. Sarcastic, straight, nothing.”

“That means it’s up to the performer and the director how each line is said. The beauty of Shakespeare is how ambiguous his works are.”

“Yeah, well, I prefer something a little more straight-forward.”

“What, like mindless violence?” she said, indicating the DVD in his hand.

“It helps me unwind, certainly better than a bunch of guys in tights.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I have three words for you – _Corliolanus, Hamlet,_ and _Othello_.” She handed over the books then turned and started to walk away.

“I … guess I’ll call you tonight, then?”

She didn’t reply.

* * *

 

That day in the library was the last time she saw Sebastian Moran for a long time. Her father, who had been fighting lung cancer, finally succumbed over Spring break. Molly was devastated. In her grief, she found herself unable to go back to life in the dorms.

The rest of her freshman year and all of her sophomore year, she attended strictly online classes. Seb tried to be an attentive long-distance boyfriend, but by Christmas break of her sophomore year, they had drifted apart, breaking Molly’s heart all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Never fear, their story is not over.


End file.
